Between Friends
by Don't tell me to shut up
Summary: Ever wonder why Miyuki always helps Shizuma?


"I don't know how you put up with her."

Miyuki glared at the Spican student council president.

"What or how I do the things I do are of none of your concern Tomouri-san! On behalf of the Etoile, this meeting is adjourned." The fuming sixth-year picked up her things and stormed out of the room. Chikaru looked up at Shion, a worried expression masking her beautiful features.

"I don't know why you always go there Shion-koi, you know it's a touchy subject for her."

Shion bristled at the use of her first name in such a manner, but decided to let it slide this time.

"I don't understand why they would let her hold such a high office, especially after that little girl died. It's clear that she is incapable of doing her duties and they still won't let her resign!"

"Don't frustrate yourself so much with Miator's issues dear, I'm pretty sure they have a good reason." Chikaru rested her hand on the Spican's, a way of comforting her no doubt, but also a way of getting closer to her, being able to touch her. Shion removed her hand from under Chikaru's.

"She's the Etoile; it's everyone's concern, even Lulim's." She said before gathering her things and walking out, leaving Chikaru by herself.

Back in her dorm room, Miyuki lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, remembering that night, when she began to understand the complex girl called Shizuma Hanazono. It was their second year, but she remembered it like it was yesterday.

She had just finished taking a shower and when she opened the door she saw Shizuma, standing there as if she had been waiting on her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked while wrapping the towel around her lithe body. She looked closer into her roommate's face.

"Have you been crying?" That would have been odd. The smaller girl had never seen her roommate cry before. She had cried in front of Shizuma lots of times, earning her the nickname crybaby from the latter, but never had she seen Shizuma cry.

Shizuma didn't respond to her roommate's question, she only turned her head away and grabbed Miyuki's hand, pulling her into the room and closer to the bed. When they were there she whispered in a hoarse voice,

"Miyuki, I need you."

"What, no!" The smaller girl protested, trying to push off Shizuma who was pushing her onto the bed.

"You don't understand Miyuki," Shizuma said in that same hoarse whisper, her voice pleading, "I need you." Her heart stopped for half-a-second. She always had a crush on her roommate and thought that maybe this was Shizuma's way of telling her she liked her back. Miyuki looked into Shizuma's eyes. That was a mistake. Suddenly she felt as if she couldn't move, that Shizuma's eyes somehow paralyzed her. Shizuma broke the gaze and climbed off the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry," she began, " I know you're my best friend and all but..." Miyuki heard the quiver in her voice and sure enough, there was a single tear drop staining her cheek.

"Shizuma-chan?" Miyuki was always the one being comforted; she had no idea how to comfort.

"...t's just that..." She attempted to continue, "Can you keep a secret Miyuki?"

"Of course."

"Promise never, ever, under any circumstances, breathe a word to anyone about this." Shizuma looked on Miyuki through blurry eyes. The latter was a bit hesitant this time. She had never seen Shizuma look so sad or vulnerable. The smaller give adjusted the towel around her bodice before giving an answer.

"I promise." She said solemnly.

"Sometimes I still feel him." There was a long pause, as if Shizuma were still contemplating telling the smaller girl her secret or not. Miyuki furrowed her brows in confusion, she had no idea who this him was, she figured in time Shizuma would state his identity. It was almost a minute now and the older girl didn't seem like she was going to finish the story."

"Shizuma-chan?" Miyuki prompted.

"He used to come into my room at nights, or whenever my mother wasn't there. He used to come into my room and...he...he used to...he used to touch me and...he used to do other stuff too. He said it was because I was so pretty. He said I was more beautiful than my mother, that's why he preferred me. When I told him to stop he said it was my fault, that I kept on tempting him with the things I did. I told him I would tell my mother and he laughed. He said he was her husband long before I was her child and she would never believe me. I let it go on for years." Miyuki gasped.

"It was your father?" Shizuma barely nodded. Tears were streaming down her face at this point. She continued.

"My mother walked in on him on day. He was on top of me. That was the last time. She broke all ties with him after that. I think I was nine, I'm not sure."

"Did she call the police?"

"Of course not! Did you want that to be splattered all across the front page! Their divorce was big news enough!" Miyuki felt stupid for asking such a question.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly.

"That's okay; I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, I'm sorry too." The sadness returned into her eyes. "Sometimes I still feel him, like I do now, and I need someone Miyuki. I smell his aftershave, or feel his scratchy chin on me, kissing my face, or feel him inside me. That's why the Sister puts up with me. You understand now though Miyuki, that I need someone?" She pushed the smaller girl onto to bed, taking of the towel to expose her.

"No Shizuma! You need counseling!" Miyuki protested, trying to grab back the towel.

"Please Miyuki, I just explained. And you're my best friend. You understand right?"

"Shizuma!" Was all the smaller girl could get out before the said girl's lips covered her own. Soon Miyuki's protests stopped and she allowed the older girl to have her way with her. She didn't really have a choice either way after all.


End file.
